


Ammunition

by DesertLily



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Kevin is just instantly pining, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Serpent King Joaquin DeSantos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: After announcing his retirement, FP Jones passes on the mantle of Serpent King to Joaquin DeSantos; someone who has lived his entire life on the Southside and always been dedicated to the Serpents.When Southside High and Riverdale High are forced to merge, Joaquin sets his sights on the Sheriff’s son - much to the chagrin of Kevin Keller himself.Could they get past their initially prejudice or would they just become more ammunition for the feud between the Northside and the Southside?





	Ammunition

Kevin Keller was trying to remain optimistic at the merger of Southside High and Riverdale High - really he was! But to him, the Southside always stank of trouble. At least, that’s what his dad had always told him. The feud between the Serpents and the Ghoulies was enough to warrant daily and nightly police patrols across the Southside. Now the teen members of both gangs would be infiltrating his high school and he had to pretend not a single part of him was bothered by it. Just great! He was used to the worst part of high school being homophobic bullying. Now he had this to deal with! That was the last thing he needed right now!

So instead of going out to greet the new students before classes started like Betty and Veronica had, Kevin found himself stuck in the student lounge with a definitely not sulking Jughead. “What’s got you looking so miserable?” He couldn’t help but pry. “I thought you’d be happy that the two schools were merging?”

Jughead shrugged at that, seeming to think carefully for a few moments before offering a response. “I feel like I’m missing out on something. I tried to distance myself from the Southside and the Serpents for so long and now they’re...here. I know it’s stupid and it’s not about me but it feels like...like I’m stuck. Not quite a Northsider and not quite a Southsider either and they’re just here to remind me of that.” He rubbed at his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Kevin sighed. It was way too early to deal with teenage angst but Jug was his friend so he tried to put on a reassuring smile. “Them being here doesn’t change anything. You’re still Jughead Jones; boyfriend to Betty Cooper and local angsty writer.” He teased, nudging him gently. “Look, you’re not the only one who isn’t happy with the Southside being here but maybe we’ll get lucky and it’ll all be sunshine and rainbows.” Jughead snorted at that. “If not...You still have all of us, Jug. We’re still your friends and we’re not just going to abandon you.”

“Thanks, Kev.” Surprisingly both of them, Jughead wrapped an arm around Kevin’s shoulders. Whilst part of Kevin definitely didn’t mind, he was also quick to remind himself that no matter how cute Jughead could be, he was Betty’s boyfriend. “...My dad passed on the mantle of Serpent King to some Serpent called Joaquin. He said he wanted to spend more time trying to be a better dad to me. But Joaquin’s going to be starting here and I...I don’t know how I feel about that.”

So a gang leader was going to be starting at Riverdale High. Kevin was liking this merger less and less by the second. “We’ll figure something out. We always do.”

* * *

  
Somehow Kevin managed to survive most of the day with keeping his interactions with Southsiders to the minimum. Whilst he wasn’t against oogling at a few Serpents and how great they looked in leather jackets, the Ghoulies flat out freaked him out. If he’d thought the Serpents were bad, they were downright sinister. Not to mention they dressed like they were straight out of a Tim Burton movie. Their fashion sense was very much goth gone wrong. If anything, Kevin was determined to avoid them more than he was the Serpents. Of course luck wasn’t ever on his side.

All he wanted to do was get the last of the books from his locker and head home. By now he was used to being shoved around on occasion by one of the many homophobes that seemed to frequent Riverdale High. So much so that Kevin wasn’t even phased when he was slammed harshly into the set of lockers. If anything, he was more exasperated. Though, when he glanced up he was very surprised not to be greeted by some asshole bulldogs. Instead he was met with a pair of Ghoulies staring at him with a manic look in his eyes. For once Kevin felt genuinely scared. Taking a deep breath, he cleared his throat. “Can I help you two gentlemen with anything.”

The first Ghoulie gave him a large and sinister grin. A bad feeling settled in his stomach. The look on the ghoulie’s face was downright predatory. “Maybe you can, maybe you can’t.” He moved to grip Kevin’s shoulder tightly to hold him in place, digging his nails in as he did. “See, me and my friends over here don’t appreciate the way your dear dad got involved in the Southside. It was real bad for business.” He sneered as his friends drew closer - like a pack of Hyenas coming in for the kill.

Kevin tried to push the other boy away but he was caged in. “I...I can’t help what my dad does for work. It’s not really any of my business...” That was clearly the wrong answer to give as his hand was slammed back against the lockers. Shit, that hurt. “I’m so-“

He was cut off by another of the Ghoulies snarling at him. “Shut up. We aren’t here to talk. We’re here for payback.”

Before things could escalate further, a new voice rang out from further down the hallway. “Really? Not even here for a full day and you assholes are already trying to cause trouble?” Every pair of eyes darted down the hall to find the owner of the voice. Oh shit. Oh fuck, he was hot. This was the worst time for Kevin to go in to full gay panic mode but he couldn’t help it! The other boy was absolutely breathtaking. Though, his leather jacket seemed to suggest he was a Serpent. Kevin wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about that part.

Then Kevin found himself shoved in to the lockers again. Oh joy! Lucky him! “Why don’t you stay out of this, snake?” One of the Ghoulies snarled. Definitely a Serpent then. “He’s not one of you. He’s the Sheriff’s kid. That makes him fair game.” Scattered laughter rang out from the small group of Ghoulies. It was enough to make Kevin grit his teeth.

The mysterious stranger was evidently unimpressed. “Well, I say he’s under our protection so back the fuck off.” Kevin couldn’t help the way his jaw dropped open in surprise at that. The Serpents were protecting him?! That was....an unexpected development. Not an entirely unwelcome one of it kept the gangs off of his back. “You know who I am and what happens to people who mess with me.” What the hell was that supposed to mean?

The Ghoulies seemed to glance between each other anxiously at that, having some sort of silent conversation as they did. “He’s not worth the hassle so he’s all yours, DeSantos!” With that, they made a hasty exit.

“Thanks.” Kevin cleared his throat slightly, not entirely sure how he felt about being saved by a gang member. Not that he wasn’t grateful! It was just that, out of everyone, the Southside Serpents were at the bottom of his list of would-be-saviours. “I’m Kevin, by the way.” He held his hand out to the other boy. Just because he was a gang member didn’t mean Kevin had to be rude to him.

“I know who you are, Kevin Keller.” The boy chuckled before shaking his hand. “My name’s Joaquin.” Kevin froze at that. It was just a coincidence, right? It wasn’t the same Joaquin as the Serpent King Joaquin...Was it? God, he hoped not. Joaquin chuckled softly. “Looks like you’ve heard of me too, preppy.” Fuck! “Are you free tonight?”

“What?” Kevin blinked a couple of times, certain he’d misheard him.

“I said, are you free tonight? You’re cute and going on a date with me is the perfect way to pay me back for saving you.” Joaquin smirked as he leaned against the lockers. Kevin had to give him points for confidences.

Honestly, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been on a date. Riverdale High wasn’t exactly overflowing with gay kids which meant he’d take what he could get. Even if what he could get was just insanely hot guys in biker gangs. “My dad’s working late tonight. You can pick me up at six.” With that Kevin walked away, unable to hide his outrageous blush as he did. He had a date with a gang leader. That definitely hadn’t been how he’d imagined his day going.

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
